Panda and Rabbit
by Deidaraluffer
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara was leading a common high school life. Having retarded friends, the occasional smart-alic attitude, and the bug loving guy with a pocket knife that sits next to him… wait, that isn't right… Read the rest inside. rated m for language and possible lemon. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sabaku no Gaara was leading a common high school life. Having retarded friends, the occasional smart-alic attitude, and the bug loving guy with a pocket knife that sits next to him… wait, that isn't right… Anyway, that was until a mysterious transfer student get him and herself killed. You might think, _oh afterlife crap, _but no, there is no afterlife crap. Instead, he wakes up to find something very… different about his body.

Pairings: Gaara x Hinata (I'll add more later on)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would still be alive, and the show would be called Deidara.

"Talking", _thoughts_

Chapter 1- Pilot

"Naruto!" a girl with pink hair growled, "I don't want to go out with you!"

"Demo, Sakura-Chan…" Naruto laughed awkwardly as dark malice formed around the girl. He was cut off when he received an uppercut to the stomach. Naruto fell to the floor holding his stomach.

The classroom door opened, revealing a guy with blood red hair and aquamarine eyes. Mysterious Person # 1 looked at Naruto with a, 'You're-a-moron,' face. MP # 1 sighed and shook his head.

Naruto snapped back to reality. His eyes were in slits and his mouth was slightly open. It took him awhile to process the look on MP # 1's face. When Naruto finally processed it, a vein budged on his forehead. He stomped over to MP # 1 and slammed his hands on his desk. (seriously hurry up and say who MP # 1 is)

"Oi! Gaara-Teme!" The blond head yelled, slamming his hands repeatedly on Gaara's desk. (Yay it's Gaara) "I'm not stupid!"

Gaara ignored Naruto. He pulled out his heavy trigonometry book out of his backpack and crushed Naruto's hand with it. "ITAI!" Naruto howled with pain. He grabbed his pulsing hand with his other hand and put the injured one in his mouth. "That's disgusting." Gaara mumbled under his breath.

-After 1st period-

"Look! It's Sasuke!" Some brown haired girl squealed. All the girls in the classroom jumped out of their seats and floated (yes they floated) over to the door.

"Oi, look! Chicken-butt's here!" All the girls turned around to stare at the dobe (Naruto). They all had anime-style bulging veins. Naruto stared at Sasuke's fan girls. "Uhh… I gotta go…" Naruto turned around and high-tailed it out of the room. The fan girls instantly ran after him.

Gaara watched as Naruto was pummeled by the Chicken-butt's… er, I mean Sasuke's fan girls. Gaara laughed a bit at the sight. (Yes! The ever so stoic Gaara laughed) Gaara was about to put all his book back into his backpack but stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl walking towards the school grounds with his second period teacher, Kakashi.

The girl had long, dark-purple hair. Her eyes were a soft lavender and she had pupils Gaara could hardly see. The girl looked up at him. Gaara stared at her, well that was until his older brother decided to show up, makeup and all.

"It's not makeup it's face paint!" Kankuro (Gaara's brother) scowled. "Who are you talking to?" Gaara looked up at him very confused. "I thought you stopped talking to yourself a long time ago."Kankuro wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder. "I did get over that, lil' bro." He led Gaara towards his next period class.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't get angry when your late right?" Mr. It's not makeup it's face paint asked as the bell rang. "No." Panda boy lied. "Stop calling us names!" Makeup and Panda said in unison.

(Me: Okay, okay I wont.)

Panda… I mean Gaara snuck into his second period class. Kakashi was too busy reading his, 'Icha Icha Paradise,' (or hentai for short) to notice. Settling into his seat, he noticed the same girl he saw with Kakashi-Sensei earlier.

"U-uno… I-I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata d-desu." Hinata managed to say in a voice that was almost a whisper. "P-pleased t-to m-meet y-you." she bowed her head, then looked at the pervert. (Kakashi-Sensei)

Kakashi looked away from his book for a second, "There's an empty sear over by Choji and Gaara." He glanced up at Hinata and sighed. She looked very confused, "The one with the swirls on his cheeks and the panda boy over there."

"Will you stop calling me that _**and **_making other people call me that!"

(Me: but you look like a panda! It's really cute!"

Now back to the st…

"I'm not through with you yet!"

(Me: -tasers Gaara on the butt)

Back to the story-

Gaara laid there, twitching on the floor. Hinata walked up to him and gave him a worried look. "Are you ok?" Gaara looked at Hinata, still kinda twitching. "No!" Deidaraluffer just tasered me!" Hinata looked at him strangely, , "Who's Deidaraluffer?" Gaara looked at her in disbelief, "The writer of this fan fiction."

Hinata quickly got to her seat with the you're-crazy face. Gaara face palmed. He got up and sat back in his seat, still slightly twitching. _Being tasered is worse then getting nailed in the balls. _Gaara shivered.

-After school-

A slight breeze picked up, sending shivers down Gaara's spine. _Why do I get the feeling something bad's gonna happen? _He wondered. Gaara past a set of railroad tracks. He was almost home.

"Hey babe." Gaara turned his head to see some hooligans harassing a girl, "Oi!" Gaara called, walking over to them, "Stop harassing her!" The hooligans turned around, "Huh! This isn't any of your business punk!" One of the guys sneered, "Now scram!"

Gaara punched the one that spoke on the jaw. The man screamed as he heard his jaw pop. It broke. When Gaara looked up, he saw none other then Hinata Hyuga. _Great_, Gaara thought, not noticing the second guy pull out a knife, _it's the girl that thinks I'm a psycho._

One of the hooligans stuck the knife in Hinata's stomach. She spit out a little bit of blood before falling to the ground. Gaara stared in horror as she fell. The guy started to run towards Gaara, stabbing him in the heart before Gaara could dodge. Gaara fell to the floor with a big _**thump. **_He blacked out.

_God, I guess I died! Oh well, at least I get to get away from my father._

"Hinata! Hinata!" Gaara awoke to a small cry. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl that was calling someone. The girl looked _a lot _like Hinata, maybe a few years younger. "I'm not Hina…" Gaara trailed off when he noticed something, "What are these!?" He stared in shock, grabbing the lumps on his chest. Gaara flew to his feet and ran to the closest mirror he could find. "Waaaaaaah!"

[A/N] Whew that took awhile! I actually wrote it at school. I showed this one guy that sits behind me, he also loves Naruto, and he said I should write more. I already wrote the next chapter, so I'm going to still post this even if no one like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Sorry it took me forever to put this chapter up. Well it's not entirely my fault, I work on it at school so it takes me forever to type this. Anyway, thank you princess p and holyhentai for your reviews. Don't worry princess p, it takes a lot for me to be offended. I really appreciate your opinion on it. I'm not really good at first chapters, but I promise you, this on is better.**

**Pairings: Gaara x Hinata (I'll add more later on)**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Naruto… **_dammit_

"**Talking", **_**thoughts**_

**Chapter 2- Surprise!**

Gaara stared at himself in the mirror, _This isn't my body! _He had always loved the way he looked, (well maybe not entirely) but he looked completely different now. His blood red hair was replaced with waist length dark-purple hair and bangs that went clear across his face. His rare aquamarine eyes were now a soft-lavender. His chest even grew a reasonable size.

He recognized his appearance, he was in Hinata's body! _Wait a minute… _Gaara panicked, _OH! MY! GOD! LITTLE GAARA'S GONE! _He threw his, well Hinata's hands in the air and yelled, "noooo!" in his head. Gaara's breath started to become more rapid and uneven. The girl next to him seemed to realize his wheezing, for she ran over to the backpack that was thrown on the floor, and pulled out a weird looking container. She ran back and practically shoved it into Gaara's mouth.

"Breath." The twelve year old tried to sound calm but Gaara could clearly hear the panic in her voice. "Don't do that!" She scolded as she took the container out of Gaara's mouth. "You know you asthma so you can't start panicking!" Gaara face palmed. How could he forget! Hinata had mentioned that she had asthma and was prone to fainting.

When Gaara's breath became even again, he turned toward the girl and looked her straight in the eyes. (which was rare for him) "What's your name?" Gaara knew that was a stupid question, but how was he supposed to know!? At first, the girl looked at him funny then replied, "Hanabi."

Gaara asked a few more questions like, 'Where am I?' and 'How am I still alive?' Hanabi simply answered most of his questions with, 'Hn.' or 'What?' After Hanabi and him were done talking, he decided it was time to find Hinata. Gaara figured that since he was in Hinata's body, Hinata was in his.

"How do you get to Suna Ave. from here?" He finally asked. Hanabi raised one of her eyebrows to show she was thinking. "You go right for two blocks then turn toward the four way, then it should be the second street on the left." Gaara bowed in appreciation and left the house.

-a little while later-

The sky was already pretty dark by the time Gaara arrived at his apartment. He lived there with his sister, Temari, and his brother, Kankuro. His mother died giving birth to him. When Gaara's mother died, his father blamed him and called him a monster, saying nobody would love him. After that incident, Gaara started to become a… problem child. He died his previously black hair, red and got a tattoo that read love. His father died a couple of years ago in a car accident.

Gaara reached for the doorknob but quickly remembered he was not in his body. Bang! Bang! Bang! Gaara pounded on the apartment's door. There was no answer. He was about to knock again when Temari opened the door.

Temari had dirty blonde hair that was made up 4 short pony tails (I don't really know how to describe her hair. She was wearing a black and silver 'Metallica' t-shirt that went around her shoulders. Her pants consisted of blue jeans that was ripped up along the side. She also wore black indoor slippers.

"Hello?" Temari spoke first. "I'm looking for Gaara." Gaara said while looking at the huge fan strapped to her back. Temari's expression changed from happy to worried. Gaara could tell something was wrong. "Gaara's acting weird today." She stated. "He woke up screaming then locked himself in his room." Gaara furrowed his now visible brows. "Can I try talking to him?" Temari nodded. She stepped aside to let Gaara in.

Kankuro followed Gaara to his bedroom. Gaara was a little worried. What if Kankuro noticed something different about him. "Hinata?" Gaara whispered, trying not to let Kankuro hear him. Kankuro leaned against the wall near Gaara. "Hinata? It's me, Gaara." Gaara heard a bit of movement in his room, then shuffling of Hinata's feet across the wood floors.

"Gaara-Kun?" Hinata whispered in a deep voice. She slowly opened the door enough for Gaara to come in. Gaara stepped inside then closed the door behind him. "Don't do anything in there." Kankuro laughed on the other side of the door. Gaara rolled his eyes then turned to Hinata.

"What's going on?" Hinata said in monotone. She had troubles showing her emotions in her new body. Gaara looked up at her for a minute. _This sucks! _He thought. _I thought I was short in my real body! This is just ridiculous! _"I don't know." Gaara finally responded to Hinata's question.

"Why did you lock yourself in here?" _shit! _Gaara thought, he really didn't want to ask this. He feared how she would answer.

"Well…" Hinata started. Gaara got a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. "I needed to go to the bathroom, so I sat down to pee…" She hesitated to say the next part. "When I did, the pee flew everywhere! I looked down to see why it was, and I saw…." Hinata stopped talking. She was to embarrassed even though her face was blank.

Gaara looked away as he felt a blush creep up on his face. _Damn! _He cursed. _Why can't I control my emotions in this body! _Gaara looked back up at Hinata's face. Naruto was right, he _did _look pretty creepy!

Hinata's aquamarine eyes met Gaara's lavender ones. Things started to get awkward. Gaara's heart was quickening. Well, you gotta understand. Gaara is pretty hot, even he couldn't resist his hotness. But that wasn't the case, it was something about the Hyuga girl that made his heart quicken.

"Gaara!" Gaara heard Temari yell from the kitchen. "Come downstairs with your friend! Dinners ready!" Gaara quickly opened the door and rushed down the stairs with Hinata. By this time, Gaara's face was redder than Hinata's hair.

"It's about time!" Kankuro complained. "I thought you two were having _to_ much fun in there." Temari smacked him on the back of the head with one of her _thousands _of fans. Seriously! Why did she have those anyway!?

Kankuro had unruly brown hair, and small dots for pupils. He had on a black cat outfit with a weird headband on his forehead. It made him look like a cat. You thank that was weird!? Well you should see that purple war paint he had smeared all over his face!

"What was that for!" Gaara's older brother hissed. Funny, since he was wearing a cat suit. Temari gave him a look that sent chills down his spine. "Don't be an ass when there's company here!" She growled. Kankuro gaze her a deep grunt in response.

"Sorry about that." Temari turned to Gaara. "He's usually like that. He doesn't even care if there's company here or not." _You don't have to tell me! _Gaara huffed in his mind. Hinata, on the other hand, smirked a little though she was trying to laugh.

"Oh right!" Temari put her hands together. "I forgot to ask you your name." Temari paused and smiled wider. "And what your relationship with Gaara is."

Gaara blushed a little and Hinata just looked at him. "My name's Ga…Hinata Hyuga." _Nice save! _Gaara smirked. "Gaara is just one of my classmates at school." Hinata looked down a little in disappointment. Even if Hinata thought Gaara was just a _little _crazy, she couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"It's getting pretty late." Temari said, looking out the window. "You can stay here if you want. We have an extra bedroom and I can give you some clothes to borrow." Gaara thought about the offer for a moment. "I'll have to call my family and ask first." He replied, reaching into his pocket. He made sure to grab it before he left the Hyuga household.

Gaara searched through Hinata's contacts until he found one called, home. Hanabi picked up. "Umm…. Hanabi-chan? One of my friends was wondering if I could spend the night at her house since it's already this late." Gaara heard Hanabi walk down the hall and open a door. She said something that Gaara couldn't hear, then started talking to him again. "Dad said it was okay." Gaara said his goodbyes then walked back into the kitchen.

"My dad said it was okay." Gaara said. Temari nodded and whispered something that Gaara couldn't hear. Nothing else interesting happened that afternoon. Gaara slept in the guest bedroom and Hinata slept in Gaara's room.

-Next day-

"Gaara! Hinata! Wake up!" Temari's voice echoed through the apartment. "It's almost time for school!" Gaara cracked his neck as he got out of his bed. The bed he slept in felt different. The sheets didn't feel silky and the pillow wasn't as soft. He slowly got up and stretched out all his limbs. Something _was_ different. Gaara walked up to a wall mirror and gazed at himself.

"I'm myself again!" Gaara laughed a bit. "I'M MYSELF AGAIN!" He got a little louder. His blood red hair was back! His aquamarine eyes were back! His chest was back to normal! And the best part…. LITTLE GAARA WAS BACK! Gaara did a little dance then went to his closet to get dressed.

He changed into his favorite 'Skrillex' t-shirt and his favorite black skinny jeans. He also put on his black and white converse shoes completed with his matching headphones for his Ipod.

Hinata came out a little while later wearing some of Temari's old clothes. She wore a lavender tank top that went to her belly button showing all her curves, short shorts that showed off her long legs, and her silver flats that she was wearing the other day. She clearly looked uncomfortable. She was pulling down on her shirt, trying to hide her stomach.

Gaara stared at her in awe. He shook his head before she thought that he was a pervert on top of a weirdo.

The walk to school was very awkward. Hinata tried to make light conversation while Gaara was trying to figure out what caused them to switch back. Hinata eventually stopped trying, only to turn to him and ask the same thing he was thinking. "How come we changed back?" Gaara just stared at her. He didn't have an answer. Hinata seemed to now what Gaara was thinking for she shrugged then continued to walk.

"Oi! Gaara-teme!" a boy with spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, and lines on his cheeks that looked like he had whiskers hollered as they entered the school grounds. "Thanks for hitting me with that math book yesterday! You almost broke my fingers!" Gaara smacked him on the back of the head with an anime-style bulge on his forehead. "Shut up Naruto-baka!" He growled.

Naruto scowled at Gaara. He peered back behind him and found an unknown girl hiding behind Gaara. "Who's that?" Naruto pointed to Hinata. Gaara looked back for a second then turned to Naruto again. "That's Hinata. She's that new student from yesterday."

"Gaara-kun." Hinata said in the soft voice of hers. "Can we got to class now?" She scooted closer to Gaara until she was holding onto his black jacket. Gaara nodded and was about to leave until he noticed Naruto's shocked look.

Naruto gaped at the scene along with Sakura and a blond haired girl. "Looks like the demon of our school is dating the fallen angel transfer student!" The blond haired girl screamed loud enough to attract everyone's attention.

Hinata blushed so hard that Gaara thought she was going to implode. Gaara still had the stoic mask on his face. "Leave it to you to disrupt everyone with that loud and annoying voice of yours!" Sakura hissed. "God Ino, I swear! You may be my friend but your really stupid sometimes!" Ino glared at Sakura. "What was that Bilboared-brow!?" Sakura and Ino instantly butted heads and intertwined their hands together. "I said! You can be really stupid sometimes, Ino-Pig!"

-a couple minutes later-

"Look it's Sasuke!" Sakura squealed. Gaara didn't notice Hinata's eyes widened, and start to water. Sakura put down the boulder she was going to throw at Ino. "Oh my god! It is!" Ino shoved her human shield (Naruto) to the side and looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Naruto and Gaara had anime-style sweat drops on the back of their heads. Hinata looked at the ground, trying to hold back her tears.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and them. Hinata was hidden behind Gaara so Sasuke could barely see her. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Hinata.

Sasuke had black, chicken-butt hairstyle, hair and obsidian eyes. He had on a plain white t-shirt with a black hoodie. His pants were blue jeans and he had white shoes on.

"That's Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Hinata Hyuga. She's the new transfer student. Naruto pushed Hinata away from Gaara and to Sasuke, much to her dismay. Sasuke sighed then looked up at Hinata, only to widen his eyes. "Hinata-chan…" Sasuke said in disbelief. "It's really you! Hinata-chan." Gaara looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face. How did he know Hinata?

**[A/N] Thanks for adding this story to your favorites, Gaarasgothqueen, and thanks for following this, mrstoy. I REALLY appreciate it! I really like reviews that say their entire opinion on the story like princess up's comment. See you next time!**


End file.
